


We have each other

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Всё как всегда - твинцест обыкновенный..."Тело Тома, нежно натираемое его собственными руками, поблескивало в свете яркой лампы. Сколько минут на этот раз Билл сможет ждать и любоваться, прежде чем желание наброситься на брата превысит все допустимые пределы и он распахнёт дверь? Кажется, хватило только на тридцать секунд. Время теряет свои границы, когда они наедине…"
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz
Kudos: 1





	We have each other

Нежно-розовый закат медленно опускался на солнечную Калифорнию. Билл, сидя на веранде, докуривал очередную сигарету. Послышались тихие шаги, звук которых он узнал бы из тысячи. Том. Его Том…

— Опять задумался? — сильные руки ласково ложатся на плечи. — Придумал новую песню?

— Да… Снова про нас. И снова никто ничего не поймёт. — Младший Каулитц усмехнулся.

— Ну не будь так категоричен, родной. Неужели ты считаешь наших фанатов настолько безнадежными?

— Даже не знаю. Давно не видел комментариев о нас. Все так поверили в то, что ты несчастная разведенка. А у меня сердце разбито. Интересно, кто мне его разбил. Уж не ты ли? — парень заливисто смеялся.

— О боже, как я мог, — Том подхватил его настроение и наклонился к приоткрытым в смешке губам. Все звуки стихли и остался лишь поцелуй. Отрываться друг от друга не хотелось ни на миг, но внезапно эту идиллию нарушил громко залаявший Пумба.

— Мм, Том, стой… Малыш кушать хочет, — вскочив с уютного плетеного кресла, Билл понесся кормить уже ставшего совсем большим любимого питомца…

Так проходил совершенно обычный вечер близнецов в уже ставшем почти родным Городе Ангелов. Первая часть тура была позади. Парни уже успели провести немало времени в Германии и решили, что пора возвращаться…

Место, которое Каулитцы считают домом, уже давно не там, где они родились, где прошло их детство, а там, куда они сбежали от сумасшедших фанатов. Теперь, конечно, и поклонников стало намного меньше, что прекрасно компенсируется продажей специальных вип-пакетов.

Повзрослевшие девушки, ну почти все, совсем не желают разорвать знаменитых братьев на кусочки. Некоторые, может, и хотели бы, но зачем, если можно купить несколько випов и думать, что приблизилась к кумирам, что они действительно помнят тебя, узнают в лицо.

Некоторых ребята видели слишком часто. Одни встречи были приятными, а другие — не очень. Но в целом тур прошёл вполне замечательно. Не обошлось, однако, без каверзных вопросов по поводу братской любви, разбитого сердца младшего и развода старшего. Но что они могли сказать? «Простите, дорогие Элиенс, но мы даём вам ту информацию, которую хочет слышать большинство из вас, а правда ли это — думайте сами.»

Каждый и так понимает, что поклонникам недоступна личная жизнь. Спросить можно, за это никто не съест — кроме фанатов, которые имеют мнение, отличающееся от твоего.

Иногда Билл пролистывал комментарии к своим фотографиям в соцсетях и не знал, плакать или смеяться… Натыкался на какие-то бредовые истории о фанатке или даже фанате, которые якобы провели когда-то с ним ночь.

Каулитц прекрасно знал, что такого не могло случиться, даже если бы он был в самом невменяемом состоянии — рядом всегда был Том, который бы не позволил ему совершить столь безрассудное действо — просто не смог отдать бы любимого брата кому-то ещё. Не мог позволить кому-то прикоснуться к нему более чем по-дружески. Да и Билл не думал о подобном.

Ну разве он мог променять того, кто всегда был рядом с ним, с самого рождения, на какое-то сомнительное удовольствие — спать с совершенно незнакомым и чужим человеком. Ему хватило мерзких поцелуев на съемках небезызвестного клипа Love Who Loves You Back, от того, как девушки сами нагло лезли в его рот!

С каким бы он удовольствием поцеловал Тома, но фанатам такое точно показывать нельзя. Нет, ну кто-то бы обрадовался, но большая часть быстро бы сбежала из фандома и никогда не вернулась…

А кто тогда будет покупать випы и ездить за ними по всем концертам? Для этого нужны по-настоящему отбитые фанатки. Группа прекрасно понимает, что это всё выглядит, как использование денежных ресурсов влюблённых поклонниц, но на одних билетах на концерт много не заработать.

Да и ничего в этом незаконного нет. Парни выкладываются на полную, недосыпают, тратят своё личное время до концерта и после него. А девушки платят за возможность увидеть своих кумиров поближе, обнять, а некоторые имеют наглость даже потрогать. Ещё и всякие приятные бонусы получают в виде ответа на вопрос, фанатских шарфиков и прочей атрибутики.

И главное — сами ведь уже давно понимают, что Билл и Том на них никогда не посмотрят, что, возможно, кое-чьи лица их уже подбешивают. Но пока есть спрос, есть и предложение. Количество фанатов ведь не растёт, а только уменьшается, остаются самые преданные.

Ну, а вопросы… не обязательно ведь говорить правду. Понятное дело, что Билл никогда не скажет, что на самом деле его парень — это Том. Да и неправду, по сути, он тоже сказать не может — человека, которого младший назовёт второй половинкой, будут готовы сразу же закидать помидорами. Ведь фанам виднее, кто подходит Каулитцам!

И с отношениями Тома такая же ситуация, его «девушки» всегда будут плохими. Даже ненастоящие. Нет, конечно, можно было бы найти кого-то получше, чтоб все поверили в неземную любовь, но зачем? Контракты с новыми «дамами сердца» не вечные, а отношения двадцать первого века, по большей части, это «потрахались и разбежались». Так что… всё очень даже логично получается. И штука с разводом удалась на славу.

Плевать, что Том ни разу не называл имени своей «жены». И плевать, что за всё время этого брака был лишь один недопоцелуй на камеру. Но нет… Натуральность Тома — вещь неоспоримая! И удивительно сочетаются такие несовместимые вещи как поиск Биллом единственной и его явная, просто кричащая о себе гейская сущность.

Питомец был накормлен досыта, и довольный собой Билл отправился в душ, где уже шумела вода. Младший не мог упустить возможности полюбоваться своим обнажённым братом, намыливающим все части своего прекрасного тела. Через стекло это так завораживает.

В туре парням очень не хватало близких контактов. Не заниматься же этим на глазах у Георга и Густава, хоть они и в курсе их отношений. А после тура — то всякие выставки, то неделя моды — Биллу просто не сиделось на месте. Но теперь, когда они соскучились по своему дому и изголодались друг по другу, по страстным ночам, полных ласки и любви, их было уже трудно остановить.

Парень слегка приоткрыл дверь в ванную и притих, любуясь своим близнецом. Такое подглядывание очень возбуждало. Тело Тома, нежно натираемое его собственными руками, поблескивало в свете яркой лампы. Сколько минут на этот раз Билл сможет ждать и любоваться, прежде чем желание наброситься на брата превысит все допустимые пределы и он распахнёт дверь? Кажется, хватило только на тридцать секунд. Время теряет свои границы, когда они наедине…

— Билл? — сквозь шум воды трудно услышать хоть что-то, но узнать своё имя для него не составляет труда.

— А что, ты ждёшь кого-то другого? — усмехнулся парень и в два шага оказался возле душевой кабинки.

— Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать, — Том облизнулся. — Раздевайся, раз пришёл…

— Будто ты мне не рад…

Билл быстро снял футболку и домашние мягкие шорты, под которыми не было белья. Вода была идеальной температуры. Забравшись в душевую кабинку, младший прижался к Тому так сильно, будто не видел его не несколько минут, а несколько дней или даже месяцев. Ласково убрав мокрые, тяжелые волосы с родного лица, Билл вовлёк близнеца в горячий поцелуй. Парни были все в мыльной пене, тёрлись друг о друга, скользя разгорячёнными телами. Струи воды омывали их.

Страстное соприкосновение губ прекратилось, но лишь для того чтобы Том смог коснуться шеи Билла, оставить на ней едва заметный след. Слишком сильно нельзя — никакого тонального крема потом не хватит, чтобы замазать, а брат ведь так любит выкладывать свои фотографии в социальных сетях — ещё увидит кто, будут бурные обсуждения, какого-нибудь нового любовника придумают. Фанаты это любят. И вроде бы должно быть наплевать, но лишний раз не хочется привлекать к этому внимание. Сейчас они сосредоточены на Томе. И этого достаточно…

Старший жадно ласкал губами всё участки тела младшего, до которых только мог дотянуться, осторожно прикасался к плечам, к манящим ключицам, словно в который раз изучая любимого человека. И каждый раз не мог насытиться им, не мог насладиться до конца этой безумной любовью, что заставляла их раз за разом нарушать законы, стирать границы между братскими отношениями и горячей страстью…

Руки Тома обхватили ягодицы близнеца, слегка сжимая их, отчего Билл судорожно простонал. Как же он хотел, чтобы брат взял его прямо здесь и сейчас! Но старший не торопился. У них ведь ещё столько времени впереди. Успеют налюбиться вдоволь. Билл стал нетерпеливо тереться о Тома. Их члены, практически одинаковые, соприкасались друг с другом, истекая смазкой. Младший вжимался в брата как можно сильнее. Оба уже были возбуждены до предела.

Билл посмотрел на близнеца совершенно сумасшедшими глазами. Этот взгляд уже не просто просил, он кричал… Им не нужно было лишних слов, чтобы понять, что пора переходить к более активным действиям. Билл оказался резко развёрнутым лицом к стеклу. Уперевшись руками в стену душевой, он, насколько позволяло пространство, расставил ноги и прогнулся в спине. Том залюбовался открывшимся ему видом.

Убавив напор воды, он медленно повёл кончиками пальцев, начиная от шеи брата вниз по позвоночнику, будто бы пересчитывая каждую родинку на его теле. Чем ниже следовала рука старшего, тем больше мурашек бежало по телу Билла, он ждал, когда же Том приласкает его в самых нужных местах…

Ладонь парня резко скользнула между ног Билла и крепко сжала его член, собирая влагу с головки. Младшего уже трясло — ну зачем Том так долго? Мог бы трахнуть его сразу, едва только он забрался в душевую. Но в то же время Билл знал, что чем дольше ожидание, тем слаще будет момент их близости. И каждый раз хотелось одновременно и продлить это, и быстрее достичь разрядки.

Наконец, Том и сам не выдержал. Сразу двумя пальцами проникая в близнеца, нежно поцеловал его в шею. Как же сводит с ума эта грубая ласка! Билл задвигал бедрами, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы и елозя стояком по стеклу. Том знал, что можно было бы обойтись и без подготовки, но ему нравился этот процесс, нравилось видеть, как близнец томно извивается в ожидании большего, как дрожит его изящное тело. Билл ощутил, как ещё один палец толкается внутрь, а затем ещё…

— Блять, Тооом, зачем… — хриплый шёпот.

— Хочу, чтобы ты раскрылся для меня… — жаркое дыхание обдало ухо младшего. — Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится… — Том всё больше сводил брата с ума. Куснув мочку уха, он слегка потянул его.

— Я готов уже… трахни… — Билл тихо всхлипнул, снова насаживаясь на пальцы. Том резко убрал их, тут же заменяя своим членом. Младший вскрикнул, ещё сильнее изгибаясь, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу движениям брата.

С тех пор, как Билл оказался в его постели впервые, прошло уже много лет. Первый раз был неумелым, таким странным, но за столько времени парни набрались достаточно опыта. Где и при каких условиях они только не делали это. Но особенно Том любил секс в душе. В тесном пространстве под струями горячей воды. Где мокрые тела прижимаются друг к другу как можно сильнее. Биллу, конечно, нравились и другие возможности заняться любовью. Даже обычный акт единения на просторной кровати был для него приятным.

Но сейчас, когда близнец вжимал его в стенку душевой, которая, казалось, скоро не выдержит этого напора и треснет, он не думал об уютной постели. Он хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно. Сил стоять в такой позе уже не оставалось, и Билл потихоньку скатывался вниз, утягивая Тома за собой.

Не разрывая контакт, братья оказались на коленях. Старший продолжал быстрые движения. Младший стонал так громко, что было слышно эхо. Том зажал ему рот. Билл протестующее замычал, попытался укусить, но ничего не вышло. Свободной рукой близнец дотянулся до изнывающего члена своего партнёра и стал медленно растирать капли смазки по налившейся алой головке.

Когда брат всё-таки ухитрился куснуть старшего, Том начал быстро дрочить ему. Значит, он сам уже на грани… Несколько жадных рывков — и финал. Они достигли оргазма вместе, в один и тот же миг. Билл забрызгал прозрачную стену душевой, руку близнеца и самого себя. Том с наслаждением излился в младшего. Слишком горячо… Перед глазами на мгновение всё расплылось. В чувства братьев привела тонкая струйка воды, льющаяся на их лица. Они сидели на полу душевой, тесно-тесно прижавшись и переводя дыхание.

— Том… я не встану сейчас… помоги, — ноги не слушались Билла. Тело все ещё била мелкая дрожь.

Он чувствовал, как из него медленно вытекает семя брата. Младший безумно любит это ощущение, когда Том кончает в него. Он бы с огромным удовольствием позволял ему так делать всегда, но в условиях тура всё-таки приходилось пользоваться резинками. Не пачкать же концертные костюмы, если внезапно накатила страсть и появилось несколько свободных минут, которые можно провести наедине.

Но дома можно делать всё, что захочется. Хоть по несколько раз за ночь. Конечно, меру знать надо — но первое время отдыха хочется как можно больше времени проводить на любых подходящих для интима поверхностях, прерываясь только на сон, прием пищи, уход за питомцами и творческие порывы. Вечер ведь обещал быть спокойным, но снова не вышло унять дикую страсть…

Придя в себя после бурного секса, близнецы, наконец, приняли душ. Том намывал любимого брата, как маленького ребёнка, который ещё не умеет заботиться о себе. Он всегда был старшим братом, даже когда ситуация не располагала к этому. О Билле хотелось заботиться. Конечно, он был тяжеловат для того чтобы носить его на руках, но в остальном… Том был готов делать для него всё и даже больше.

Билл морщился, когда близнец задевал свои отметины на бедрах и ягодицах, но терпел. После такого секса последствия неизбежны, и это ещё он легко отделался. Замечательное начало ночи выдалось. Отдохнуть и повторить!

Том помог Биллу выбраться из душевой. Накинув лёгкие халаты, висевшие на дверном крючке, Каулитцы вышли из ванной, где было так жарко и почувствовали прохладу. Младший еле держался на ногах. Пора в спальню.

— Ну, я тебе устрою в следующий раз, — сообщил он брату с довольной улыбкой.

— С нетерпением жду, Билли, — в том же тоне отозвался старший.

Том уложил любимого на просторную кровать. Поцеловал в нос, так по-детски, будто это не он хорошенько оттрахал Билла в ванной несколько минут назад, парень отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать чай с мятой. Предугадывая действия близнеца, Билл, сладко зевнув прошептал ему вслед:

— Мне кофе. Буду всю ночь писать песни. У меня такое вдохновение пришло… Напишу про любовь.

— Опять про разбитое сердечко или на этот раз какая-нибудь другая часть тела пострадает? — хмыкнул старший. Нет, всё-таки, если Билл исполнит песню о пострадавшей заднице, фанаты не поймут.

Когда он вернулся в комнату с двумя кружками, младший уже мирно спал, раскинув руки и ноги в форме звёздочки, нагло занимая всю кровать. И как ему удавалось во сне быть таким прекрасным и таким невинным? Если бы не отвернувшаяся в сторону простынь и не задравшийся край халата, не было бы видно красных пятен на бёдрах. Иногда Том думал, что стоит быть более нежным, но сдерживаться всё-таки не мог.

Хотя Билл ему тоже может «устроить», как и обещал. Том часто вспоминал, как младший накинулся на него в гримерке во время тура. Тогда у них было очень мало времени, всего несколько минут, но они провели их с пользой. Билл чувствовал себя хозяином ситуации. Заперев дверь, он вжал Тома в стол. На пол полетело всё, что только можно и нельзя. И старшему ничего не оставалось делать, как поддаться этому напору брата.

Порой он поражался, откуда в нём столько энергии, когда все так выматываются после шоу. Но Билл работал на износ. И выступления на сцене ещё больше его заводили — это была по-настоящему его стихия. Так что Тому не раз приходилось оказываться прижатым к какой-нибудь поверхности, подыгрывая близнецу. Ему и самому нравилось это.

Да, это была его единственная слабость — Билл. В жизни Том не позволял себе расслабиться, в отличие от брата, которому подавай всякие там недели моды, вечеринки и тусовки до рассвета. Старший всегда отвечал за всё в деловых вопросах и следил, чтобы Билл слишком сильно на напился и не угодил в какую-нибудь неприятность.

Хоть и случались казусы — стоило Тому отвлечься, как младший ускакал в какую-то странную комнату и сидел там, наблюдая за оргией неизвестно откуда взявшихся малознакомых людей. Хорошо ещё, что они не пригласили его присоединиться. Том бы тогда всех там поубивал и не пожалел бы. Он никому не позволит трогать его брата. Никогда. Ни за что на свете не отдаст его в чужие руки. Мыслимое это дело?

Однажды Билл уже едва не доигрался — он против своей воли влюблял в себя людей, неважно, какого пола. И если с девушками было довольно просто — достаточно дать понять, что тебе нравятся парни, и она уже сваливает в закат с кем-то более натуральным. А вот как отшить представителя своего пола, если он явно понимает, что объект его симпатии — стопроцентный гей. Но не понимает, что тот уже занят, причём собственным братом. Да и как такое объяснишь?

Однако тем вечером нельзя было избежать этого. После такого влюбленный парень исчез из жизни близнецов, не смог видеть их постоянно вместе и понимать, что Билл от Тома никуда не уйдет, что бы ему за это ни предложили. Он не променяет брата ни на кого.

Так, постепенно, в окружении ребят остались только проверенные люди. Те, кто принял и те, кому пришлось принять их за хорошую сумму. Но мало кто представлял на самом деле — какая это любовь. Просто как факт: Билл и Том вместе. Не думая о подробностях.

Это только фанаты тащились от их любви, представляя, чем занимаются близнецы в своей постели и не только. Знали бы ребята, чего на самом деле хотят от них некоторые девушки! И неизвестно, расстроились бы они или обрадовались, что не все поклонницы мечтают оказаться у них в кровати. Некоторые бы с радостью оказались под кроватью. И послушали бы, как скрипит любовное ложе братьев Каулитц. Но и они никогда не узнают насколько прекрасно быть близнецами.


End file.
